


A Young Sid's Journal

by pandapanpancake



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, JUSTICE FOR KAIRI, M/M, but its not like nomura gave her a character in the first place, i would say kairi is out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandapanpancake/pseuds/pandapanpancake
Summary: Kairi finds herself bored in Yen Sid's office only to find a very entertaining journal pertaining to the events and hijinks of Yen Sid's childhood.





	A Young Sid's Journal

Kairi leaned on the window sill of Yen Sid's empty office admiring the view outside. Time became irrelevant as she stared out toward the stars. Her imagination sparkled alongside them as she wondered how her master could focus on anything with such a dazzling sky just outside his tower.

Even with a distracted mind however, it was hard to ignore that Yen Sid appeared to be missing from his own home. It was like him to go off on his own, yes, but he was the one who had summoned her. She was having such a nice day off from her training too. She and Xion went out for a picnic lunch by the beach when a bottled letter found its way to the shore. Apparently no one showed Yen Sid how to use his gummi phone, so he stuck with the the old fashioned way by throwing a letter out to sea and hoping it reached its destination.

She did receive the message though, and she couldn't ignore it it no matter how much she wanted to. Having a keyblade was fun, and she was truly humbled to be among the chosen, but there was a part of her that missed the old times. Back when all her friends had way too much time on their hands and they could do nothing but sunbathe all day and sit by a campfire all night. Riku would tell obviously fake stories of how he fought off the large sea monster from their island just before Kairi and all the others showed up. Sora and Tidus, of course, believed it all and worshipped the ground he walked on. As ridiculous as it all was, she couldn't ignore the longing of simpler times.

That all being said, she was amazed with herself and how far she had come. She figured it wouldn't be long until she was up there with Aqua and the other masters.

She heard the door behind her creak, and out popped the blue fairy, Merryweather.

“Has he not come back yet?”

“It appears not,” Kairi said with a polite smile.

Merryweather huffed and grumbled they way she always did. “I have better things to do than wait for him to show up!” She shut the door and stomped down the halls loud enough for Kairi to hear until she reached the other room.

She continued to wonder where he could be until a few moments later when she became bored of thinking such things. She then explored what little books Yen Sid had in his office but quickly realized that they were all filled with old nonsense about old historical things that happened to old people who died long ago. No matter how many times Yen Sid had assigned her some reading, she never understood any of it. He would even sit her down and analyze the book with her line by line, but the only thing that she learned was that Yen Sid had way too much time on his hands.

Kairi clearly did not share his love of reading, but she got desperate. She grabbed the most colorful-looking book she could find and sat down on his important chair.

She opened the first page and immediately yawned. The tiny words filled every inch of the worn paper.

“Great,” she moaned. She squinted her eyes to begin reading but found herself struggling by the second word. Her face leaned into the book so much so that it became an uncomfortable pillow for her forehead. She stared at the floor which she decided was much more interesting. It was amazing how people could make the history of all worlds boring.

She glanced at the slightly opened desk drawer on her right. When did Yen Sid get drawers? What did he put inside them? Why did he leave it open just enough as to not see anything inside but enough to pique someone's interest. Surely whatever he held inside there was bound to be more fascinating than whatever was in that book.

Kairi gave a quick look around the room and began rummaging through the surprisingly messy drawer. Inside she found an assortment of blank papers, random doodles of lucky emblems, and some rocks. 

“Why these rocks?” She wondered aloud. “They must be magical or something.” She shrugged it off and continued searching. She came to a full stop however when she felt something hard at the bottom.

“Oh? What's this?” she said with a smirk. Disappointment soon befell her when she realized that it was, in fact, another book.

“Come on!” She whined. “How many books does this guy have?” Accepting defeat, she read the title engraved on the plain book.

“‘Yen Sid’? There's a book about him? Why was it hidden?” She opened to the first page and her jaw dropped.

This journal is the property of Yen Sid.

“No…” she gasped. “This can't be real.” She flipped to the next page eagerly.

\---

Month _, Day _

It has come to my attention that my previous journal has been stolen. I suspect it was Aki given her irritating interest into my personal life, but she will be disappointed with her most recent find. The only thing I wrote was some spiel on my hatred of cinnamon. It was long, but I can't imagine she would get much out of it.

Today I was given a new roommate. Normally I would complain, but I've shared some classes with Xehanort, and he seems to be a fine person. Granted, I don't know much about him; he's pretty quiet and doesn't hang out with anyone, but I suppose I don't either. Maybe I should take the time to talk to him. Come to think of it, I don't even know why he changed rooms. That should be a good ice breaker for when he comes back.

Eraqus has been distant lately. I've attempted to speak to him about it, but I don't think I give off the most warm and welcoming vibe. I don't blame him for not talking about it with me, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious.

I hear Xehanort coming. Now's my chance to talk to him. I suppose I will write tomorrow.

\---

“Wow.” She looked around the room once again and flipped to the next page. “Even when he was young, he sounded like an old man.”

\---

Month _, Day _

I've been receiving complaints from my peers about my manner of speech. They say I sound like an old man. My feelings are hurt only a little by these comments. Normally being compared to an old man would be something of a compliment. The wisdom and power of an elder is something to behold, but I imagine that's not what they mean. I guess I do drone on about particular subjects that aren't considered very “interesting,” and the vernacular of others doesn't flow very well with me, but what is there to say? How am I to fix this? Perhaps Eraqus has the means to help me. He seems to be pretty hip and cool amongst the children.

… Re-reading the previous statement, perhaps I am too far gone.

I have decided that instead of fixing this, I will simply shove my insecurities down into a deep hole in my mind until I forget about it.

So I talked to Xehanort yesterday and have learned the nature of his transfer. It seems he got into a fight with his previous roommate. Over what he did not say, but I am beginning to have second thoughts about this. I will have to be careful around him for the time being until I figure out what exactly happened.

I think someone is at the door. How unexpected. I will write back as soon as I can.

\---

Month _, Day _

The unexpected guest was Eraqus of all people. He was curious about my new roommate and came to meet him. I mentioned the oddity of him having such an interest, and he revealed to me the detail of Xehanort’s confrontation - namely why it happened in the first place. 

Apparently, he had insulted Anton’s keyblade for having such poor stats. Anton didn't appreciate that and began punching Xehanort in the face only for Xehanort to return the favor by throwing his entire bed at him. Strange that in a fight about keyblades, neither of them used one. Well, I suppose that's all figured out now. I can't say I blame Xehanort all that much; Anton's keyblade, while flashy, is very weak. And Anton's kind of a jerk too. But that's not the point.

It wasn't long until Xehanort came through the door. After that… Well I couldn't really say what exactly happened. 

The two just stared at each other for a concerning amount of time. They exchanged pleasantries, but even that was a bit hard to watch. There was no hand shaking, no smiling, nothing that would indicate two normal human beings were talking. There was no feeling of hostility, but I very much did not feel safe standing between the two.

Eraqus then left hastily with not much of an excuse. After a few moments of silence, Xehanort turned and asked me who exactly that person was, despite the fact he had already told him. Xehanort has been silent the rest of the night, and I have no intention of breaking that. Hopefully this will be the first and last time I have to experience something like that.

\---

Month _, Day_

Eraqus and Xehanort have been approaching me for the past two days to keep asking me about each other. I had to explain to Eraqus that I've only known Xehanort for a few days and couldn't tell him much. That, of course, doesn't stop Eraqus from asking some ridiculous questions. His first question was if Xehanort's hair was naturally gray. As a person with naturally gray hair myself, I found myself just staring at him slightly bewildered. I gave him my best guess which was 'probably.’

His second question was what his keyblade was like. I was caught off guard as it occurred to me that I haven't seen him summon a keyblade of any kind. Not even during class. Odd.

I had asked Eraqus today why he couldn't come to Xehanort with these questions. It was then I thought I saw him blush? He was embarrassed by something no doubt. He told me he was more comfortable talking to me because we were friends. While I do appreciate that, it doesn't escape me that Eraqus has never been one to care about boundaries. He is quite friendly and makes an effort to get to know everyone.

When I came back to the room, Xehanort was already there, which was odd, but I chose to ignore it. He, however, wasted no time in asking me questions about Eraqus once more. What is with these two? Can't they just talk to each other and leave me out of it?

I ignored all the dumb questions he had (What kind of fruit does he like? Does he always wear his hair up? Can he swim?), and I proceeded to dig out an old chess set of mine under the bed. I handed it to Xehanort which prompted another question from him.

I suggested he offer eraqus a game of chess. It would provide them with something to do that doesn't involve them irritating me. I think Xehanort took the hint as he thanked me for the chess set and walked away.

On another note, I can see my beard coming in again. How many times must I shave it until it stops growing? I never want a beard for as long as I live.

\---

Month _, Day _

Xehanort has been clutching the chess set since I gave it to him last night. I suspect he'll ask Eraqus for a game this evening, but given the pale look on his face, he might just chicken out. It's not really any of my business, and I don't know why I am acting as if I care. I suppose it's just funny to see someone like Xehanort seem so nervous.

I actually haven't seen Eraqus today. It's not completely unusual, but normally I would see him floating around the hallways. I don't know where he could be but perhaps he has chosen to walk some different routes to his classes. 

Anyways, Aki came to me today wondering if I would join her for tea tonight. I had to decline of course; anyone who thinks it's a good idea to wear sweaters in the summer is not someone I would like to spend my time with. I do wish she would give up her pursuit to go out with me. It's nothing personal, I just don't enjoy her presence.

\---

Month_, Day_

It has been three days since I gave Xehanort the set. Since then he has been clutching it to his chest and has remained silent. When he comes back to the room at night, he doesn't say anything. I would like to say something, but I would also like to keep my face intact. So for the time being, I will keep it to myself.

Besides, I think I am more worried about Eraqus. I've only seen glimpses of him when walking around the castle grounds, and in class he does not appear to be himself. I have been listening in on other students who say that he has been avoiding them for the past few days and doesn't say much. I even asked one of the masters if they knew anything, but they were disinterested in what they called "children's drama." It seems a bit harsh. I know we're young, but if we were wanting to partake in theatre, we wouldn't be studying here.

\---

Month_, Day_

Eraqus stormed up to me this afternoon and demanded to know what Xehanort was up to. I guess I didn't respond as quickly as he liked because he knocked my sandwich out of my hand. I simply responded by not responding and continued to ignore him until he apologized and said he would make me a new one.

Eraqus asked me about the chess set Xehanort started carrying around. I explained the situation, but it would seem that Xehanort has indeed chickened out. I would push him to ask Eraqus, but if I'm going to be honest, I've been enjoying the silence. And I foolishly thought that that was the end of whatever weird dilemma they had. At least concerning me anyways.

I questioned Eraqus about his absence to which he appeared to be rather embarrassed about. And rightfully so. In his strange pursuit to get to know Xehanort, Eraqus had been following him around between classes and during what free time we have.

I wanted to condemn him but I genuinely didn't know if anything I had to say was going to shame his more than he already did himself. What was it with these two that all human concepts of communication was completely erased the second they came into contact? It doesn't matter now anyways. I'm going to talk to Xehanort when he comes back to the room to put an end to all this. 

I'm so tired of these two.

\---

Month_, Day_

Xehanort was missing when I woke up this morning. My first instinct was to question it, but I think my mind is so tired of thinking of them. I should get a fish. It would at least force me to pay attention to something else than these morons who can't talk to each other with vomiting apparently.

Surprisingly however, when I was eating lunch outside, both Eraqus and Xehanort sat down next to me and asked if they could join. Normally I would object, I appreciate any time I have alone, but Eraqus handed me a sandwich, so, out of obligation, I allowed them.

Last night I explained to Xehanort that he had to actually talk to Eraqus in order to play chess with him. With that final push, he chose to sneak out that night, but it had seemed that Eraqus had the same idea because he was right outside our door.

They stayed up all night which would explain Xehanort's absence from the room. I congratulated them on overcoming the basics of human contact. And with all that done, perhaps I can finally pursue my five minute dream of getting a fish.

I think I'll name it Persimmon.

\---

Kairi jerked up when she heard slow steps up the long staircase. With still so much left of the journal, she had no desire to be rid of it so soon. With seemingly no other option, she quickly shoved the book down her shirt. She hoped Yen Sid didn't notice her oddly squared stomach.

Yen Sid opened the door to see Kairi putting his most colorful book back up on the shelf. "Kairi?" he questioned with some surprise. "Taking an interest on Master Tunng's study in plant evolution across worlds? This is certainly unexpected."

"Yup! Couldn't get enough of it!" She yawned quite comically and looked at her bracelet. "Well, it's getting late, I should really be getting home before my parents start to worry. They like to keep me on a tight leash, y'know?" 

"Right, but-"

"I know, ugh it sucks, but I just can't disappoint them! I'll see you later!" She slammed the door and quickly headed down the ridiculous staircase until she finally exited through the main door. A bright portal stood before her, and she left with no hesitation.

In the silence of her own room she finally exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. She was safe, but more importantly, the book was safe. She gently placed it in the nightstand by her bed and locked it away for her eyes only. 

She lay quietly on her bed and stared out at the night sky. Perhaps a pet fish wasn't a bad idea, but Persimmon was a horrible name.

**Author's Note:**

> I may update at some point, but I won't lie, this story isn't exactly a priority. It was written partially because I really needed to finish something and get it out there and also because I love xehaqus. And the more I started entertaining the idea that Yen Sid was just their tired friend, the more I wanted to write it. So here it is!! Thanks for reading it.
> 
> (Also please note I don't really know what all to tag this so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!)


End file.
